


Voicemail

by volleylover_09



Category: Volleyball RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleylover_09/pseuds/volleylover_09
Summary: Il messaggio ha superato la lunghezza consentita. Per registrare un altro messaggio, premere uno. Per cancellare il messaggio registrato, prendere zero.





	Voicemail

**Author's Note:**

> Quello che segue, non so di preciso cosa sia. È uscito così, di getto.  
> Post World League 2017.  
> Buona lettura, spero. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: non conosco nessuno, non insinuo nulla, mi sono inventata quasi tutto.

_Ciao, sono Simone...Giannelli. In effetti se mi stai chiamando già lo sai...ehm, probabilmente sono al PalaTrento o altrimenti da Pippo e non posso rispondere. Lascia un messaggio!_

«Non hai cambiato il messaggio...ancora. È un sollievo. Gian, io...è strano parlare al telefono da solo, sperare che tu ascolterai questo messaggio e mi richiamerai, è tutto così strano. Non siamo noi, non è così che funziona. Avanti, non farti pregare, rispondi a questo maledetto telefono...e va bene, mi farò bastare questo per ora. Siamo due idioti e non alzare gli occhi al cielo, lo siamo. È colpa mia, lo so, ma è anche colpa tua accidenti! Non ci sei mai e quando ci sei è come se non ci fossi e, andiamo, puoi anche parlare di qualcos’altro che non sia Ivan, cristo. Scusa, non volevo dire questo, non-mi dispiace per il casino in World League e...ti sarei dovuto stare più vicino invece di prendere e sdraiarmi per terra pensando solo che stavo male per l’infortun-»

_Il messaggio ha superato la lunghezza consentita. Per registrare un altro messaggio, premere uno. Per cancellare il messaggio registrato, prendere zero._

_Messaggio cancellato._

_*_

_Ciao, sono Pippo Lanza, Capitano della Diatec Trentino. Sono al PalaTrento o a cazzeggiare con Simo e non posso rispondere. Lasciate un messaggio!_

«Ciao Pippo, sono Simo, mi disp-»

_Messaggio cancellato._

«C’era davvero bisogno di rispondermi in quel modo su Instagram? Scusa, io non...avevo chiamato per scusarmi e invece...»

_Messaggio cancellato._

«Pippo, io non ce la faccio. Non so come si fa ad essere solo Gian, invece che Gianza. Siamo o non siamo i fratelli d’Italia? Quando ho visto quella foto mi sarei messo a piangere dalla rabbia. No, non ce l’ho con te...cioè, sì, anche, ma non solo. Ce l’ho con talmente tante persone che...a partire da me stesso. Insomma, non siamo mai stati così tanto senza parlarci, non è normale! E non voglio. Non voglio nemmeno vederti a fissare il soffitto del palazzetto. Ho sempre bisogno di te e anche la squadra ne ha...ho litigato con Ivan, non ci parlo da una settimana...scusa, non dovrei, non era per questo che ho chiam-»

_Il messaggio ha superato la lunghezza consentita. Per registrare un altro messaggio, premere uno. Per cancellare il messaggio registrato, prendere zero._

_Messaggio cancellato._

_*_

_Risponde la segreteria di Emanuele Birarelli. Lasciate un messaggio._

«Lele, sono in crisi. Quando torni? Qui sta andando tutto a putt-scusa, è che questa storia di fare il Capitano mi mette ansia. Richiamami.»

 

«Oh davvero quando torni? Un so capace, un ce la fo. È un casino, ma l’hai viste le partite? Certo che l’hai viste. Maremma sua. Ma che devo fa’? Quei due non si parlano, Dio solo sa perché. Ivano è a giro con quel libro...ma ti pare che si è messo a scrivere un libro. Simone sta andando ai matti eh, ai matti. Osmany sta a Cuba. A Cuba. E io qui. Grazie eh, Begli amici.»

 

«Scusa Bira. Non è colpa tua. Ma sei a Trento, per caso? Ho visto quella foto con Franz...chiamami, sennò vengo direttamente lì.»

 

«Comunque sto cercando di fare del mio meglio, lo sai...vabbé vado...ma tu chiamami. Appena senti i messaggi, chiamami.»

*

_Ciao belli! Se cercate il Buto, non c’è, si vede che ha di meglio da fare...ovvero a bersi una birra al bar coi compagni di squadra. Lasciate un messaggio, lo ascolterà quando se lo ricorda._

«Ma perché parli in terza persona? Comunque, non ti ho chiamato per questo. Senti...Simo non mi risponde, l’avrò chiamato un milione di volte, ma niente. Squilla a vuoto o è staccato. No, non voglio lasciargli un messaggio...ma non voglio nemmeno andare a Trento e farmi sbattere la porta in faccia, no. E tanto sta coi suoi amici, mica è solo. L’hai visto, no? È tornato in palestra, fa le grigliate, le escursioni, sta benissimo. Io glielo avevo spiegato del libro e che sarei tornato per l’Europeo e...è stato come parlare al muro. Lo sai che mi ha tirato addosso un piatto, lo sai? Si è messo a urlare e...lo so che non sta bene, lo so e vorrei essere lì. Dio santo Buto perché non ci sei quando ho bisogno di te? Quando avrei proprio bisogno di sentirmi dire che sono un cogl-»

_Il messaggio ha superato la lunghezza consentita. Per registrare un altro messaggio, premere uno. Per cancellare il messaggio registrato, prendere zero._

_Messaggio cancellato._

_*_

_Ciao belli! Se cercate il Buto, non c’è, si vede che ha di meglio da-_

«Pronto?»

«Sentiamo. Cosa avresti di meglio da fare?»

«Dio, Lele, meno male hai chiamato.»

*

_Ciao, sono Simone...Giannelli. In effetti se mi stai chiamando-_

«...Pippo?»

«Dovresti davvero cambiare messaggio. Anzi, non dovresti nemmeno averlo, con la vocetta che ti ritrovi.»

«È bello sentirti, Pippo.»

«...vale lo stesso per me, Gian.»

_*_

_Questa è la segreteria di Ivan Zaytsev...sì, lo so, non è la voce di Ivan, sono Simone, ma lui non si degnava di registrare un messaggio dec-dai, lasciami, che ti sto facendo un favore! Insomma, probabilmente ora non ha voglia di rispondere, lascia un messaggio...ma conoscendolo non lo ascolterà mai._

«Ciao...sono Simone, io...senti, sono a Trento, perché non vieni, così parl-»

_Messaggio cancellato._

«Ivan, sono uno stupido, mi manchi, per fav-»

_Messaggio cancellato._

«Non so perché ti sto lasciando un messaggio, visto che non li ascolti nemmeno. Forse sarà per questo, spero che tu non lo ascolti. Non lo so. Non so che fare...non so se prendere e venire a Perugia, se chiamarti, se scriverti...cosa, poi? Volevo solo dire che mi manchi. E niente, chiamami.»

«Ah, non c’entra nulla, ma volevo dirti che ho fatto pace con Pippo.»

*

_Questa è la segreteria di Ivan Zayt-_

«Pronto?»

«Sei un coglione, Ivano.»

«...ma come-?»

«Cosa?»

«Niente, solo...grazie per aver chiamato.»

*

_Trento._

«...Ivan?»

«Ciao.»

«Da...da quanto sei qui?»

«Non importa.»

«Potevi chiamarmi, sarei tornato prima, sarei-»

«Simo, non importa.»

«...»

«Simo?»

«Che c’è?»

«Mi sei mancato anche tu.»


End file.
